1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus adopting the electro-photographic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus of the electro-photographic system, there is known an image forming apparatus provided with a photosensitive or photoconductive body on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, and a developing cartridge supplying a toner to the photosensitive body.
As such an image forming apparatus, there is proposed a color laser printer having a toner container accommodating a toner therein, a developing frame having an opening for toner supply via which the toner is allowed to be supplied from the toner container to the developing frame, and a toner seal member sealing the opening of the developing frame (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-181157).
In this color laser printer, the toner container accommodating the toner inside thereof is tightly sealed with the toner seal member during, for example, transportation until the developing cartridge is delivered to a user. Further, when the developing cartridge is installed on (attached to) the body of the color laser printer as the image forming apparatus, a take-up shaft provided on the body of the color laser printer is driven so that the toner seal member is taken up or wound up by the take-up shaft. When the toner seal member is taken-up, the opening of the developing frame is opened, thereby allowing the toner to be supplied to the developing roller.